


Teaching manners

by vkfarenheit



Series: Bottom Bruce Wayne [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Fanart, Glory Hole, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Apprentice Bruce Wayne has been disrespectful one too many times with his master.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bottom Bruce Wayne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Teaching manners

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a punishment Bruce is a very consenting and enthusiastic adult about this.

Ra's al Ghul teachs some manners to disrespectful Bruce Wayne.


End file.
